


One of Many Twisted tales from My Imagination

by G0ddL355



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Karma system, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0ddL355/pseuds/G0ddL355
Summary: This is a gift to you. For inspiring me to write more and helping me with so much. To you big brother. I'll be writing more and finding new and more ways to express my imagination and emotions in Poetry and my writing. I hope you enjoy. I'll be writing more and more to improve my skills





	One of Many Twisted tales from My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michakke13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michakke13/gifts).

> ☾Kαɾɱα ρʅαყʂ α ιɱρσɾƚαɳƚ ɾσʅҽ ʂσ ԃσɳ'ƚ ϝσɾɠҽƚ☽
> 
> {Not gonna lie many song helped me write this so I can't really decide}
> 
> The darkness consumes us all. Sooner or later. It's bound to happen. You can delay it all you like but it will trap you and make you helpless. You are vulnerable like this. No one can help you. The efforts won't be enough. You'll fail and give up. Maybe you should just do it already. Let your demons win. Or join us. Be one with yourself. They will make you stronger. Use them to your advantage. Don't pity yourself. Be the bigger person here and accept your flaws, mistakes and problems. Accepting is half the battle. Learning to use it for your own benefits so you can get what you want when you want it. Now that's where you need to be. Yes, You'll regret a lot but you can't let it hold you down. You need to get through it. I'm your greatest ally and you're worst nightmare. It will take a while to get used to but I promise you. It will be worth it in the end. Don't let the guilt eat you like parasites. Remember, you are me. I am you. Without one, You cant have the other. You can't ignore me. I'll keep coming back to remind you of your past. You're weak and pathetic on your own. With me by your side, We are practically unstoppable. What do you say? Roommates for a short time? Well until you let me take over that is. Right? SO its a deal.

You wake up on the ground in front of a door with a loaded combat shotgun in your hands, A perfectly crafted hole in-between your legs. Big enough for a human to crawl through. Supplies surrounding you on both sides. You decide to check what you have at your disposal. You carefully lay the shotgun in your lap, freeing your hands so you can look through your pockets without blowing your head off with a misclick. You feel around and find a bloody pocket knife, a barely light-able lighter, a antique pocket watch with initials craved into it, and a few coins. You feel a strong attachment to the lighter and watch so you keep them in your left pocket. {+75} You'll move them later. You feel like the coins and pocket knife will be important soon so you put them in your right pocket. You notice a bag around your person. taking the strap off of your shoulder. You place in in front of you and open it up. Digging through the messenger bag you find. Ammo...lots of it, grenades of both type, old rags, a few empty bottles of wine, gasoline, some thread, clean rags, and soap powder?? You question why you have what is need to make a 1967 Molotov cocktail...Strange. You look beside you and see bottles of water. Good to know you are keeping cool and staying hydrated. {+500} You see some medication and food. You start to wonder why you don't recall this place and just how long you've been here.

You feel like giving up but shake it off. Something in the corner of the room catches your attention. You carefully stand up and walk over to this oddly detailed corner, bending over and picking it up. Its a ring. You feel like it's important but don't understand. You don't remember any significant other or a proposal. You decide to slip on the ring. Admiring your birth stone of the beauty. Whoever the misses or mister who got this for you does deeply love you. {+90000} After filling your heart with love and hope, you turn around and glance around the room you didn't notice before. Closest to you is a window with barred wire and metal. You guess no one wanted anything getting in and possibly no one getting out. Your eyes pan around the room. A door near the window, a huge bed, a few side tables and a mirror. You walk up to the door, pushing your ear against the cold surface hearing faint noises behind it. You hesitate to knock but try the knob. The lump in your throat goes away when you quietly sigh in relief. Locked. Whatever is behind there won't get in here...and you won't go out...hmmm. You don't know if you like feeling trapped in here. Oh well. You make your way to the bed. Feeling the soft covers and patting the bed. You feel the urge to crawl in and sleep. You deeply wish to confine in the comforts of sleep but you feel like there is unfinished business. You breathe in deeply and kiss away the sleep you could of had {-300} Thinking negatively and running away from your problems are bad.

You see a cloth covering a mirror but for some reason you won't get close to the mirror. Something deep inside you is telling you 'DON'T go closer. Keep your distance'. You trust your gut. It never stirred you wrong so you back away from the mirror. You see the side tables and curiosity makes you wanna rummage through these drawers. You open each drawer, seeing lots of items but it appears blurry to you. You wipe your eyes and nothing chances. You pick up a image, everything is blurred but a pocket watch in someone's hand. You remind yourself to look at the watch after searching. You guess it's more than one person in this photo. A group of friends or family you don't speak with anymore. Maybe its blank for a reason. You hold the image close to your chest and let it sink in. {-420} You place it down and look over the various letters and notes. Some daily reminders or other about important things from what you can read. Some of the words are blacked out completely and others have lost it's color due to time and being against all the other sheets of paper. You stop touching the papers and tilt your head. All bunched up like this spells out something. You get a closer look and rearrange some back to the way they were.

"Pr otect yourse lf fr om t he ???" "It comes in the night" "Get back to me soon" "I love you _" -???

You can't make out the last words but you feel like you must protecc, attac and fight back. {+561} Whomever ??? is needs your help and wants you to stay strong. That's what you will do. You stand tall and close the drawers. You remember the pocket watch, glad you didn't open it sooner. You click the small button and it opens up. The outside is so worn out but the inside is so beautiful. Your favorite type of metal codes it with a style you remember enjoying. You smile to yourself closing your eyes. Adoring the trinket in your hand and carefully running your hand against the metal. You feel tied to this possibly a memento of your past. You feel like someone you cared about gave you this with good intentions in mind. You hold it close to you and try to remember. Your body sways a bit as faint images flash in your head. Some faces are blurred out but a hand extends out holding the watch. "Keep this close. You'll know when the time is right. I believe in you. Don't hesitate to call on me" The voice resonates with your soul and makes your face go red. You feel all warm and soft. You open your eyes and look at the image attached to the cover. Its clear! You see someone holding you close and kissing you. You whisper your significant other's name. All this love makes you wanna try your damn hardest {+100,000,000} You glance at the time and notice it getting close at 6pm. You turn and look at the window, the sun is going down. You wish you had a camera so you can capture the sunset. You walk back to the spot you woke up in, slipping the watch in your pocket. Determination filling you as you grab your shotgun. It's gonna be a long night...but you are ready.

You sit down and aim down the sights, keeping your eyes peeled as you let your ears listen. You hear pitter patter coming from left of the hole. You slowly move to the right, holding the angle along with your breathe. You saw two antennas tapping the ground, feeling around. Searching for something. Maybe even someone. You bit your lip anxious of what is to come. It slowly peaks inside, moving their hands to both sides of the opening, Trying to fit inside or take a peak at what is here. Hands?! Whatever this thing is, It has a ant like body with arms. The antenna moves around the floor inching towards your foot, tapping for a bit then stopping to wait for a response. You feel your heart beating out your chest. You slowly move your foot back. It's blind? Maybe it depends on it's ability to hear to get around. You feel as if this will be useful and can gain you advantages in combat. Being the person you are you don't see a need to attack the creature if it's not doing anything to harm you. {+13175} Just yet that is. {-???} You look down and rest the shotgun on your shoulder. You move your right hand down into your pockets, grabbing a coin. You never got to examine it but it appears to be rare.

One of a kind. You'd hate to throw it away like this but maybe you can retrieve it later. You hold the coin in between your pointer and thumb, rubbing it to clean off the dirt. With your newly found knowledge you gained, You decided to avert it's attention else where. It doesn't seem to pose a threat but you aren't taking your chances. You balance the coin on the nail of your thumb and flick it, the coin goes over the creatures head. Clinking against the tile before rolling to a unknown location. The hands claw into the wood, the antenna raise and twitch a bit before it immediately turns and scatters for the coin. You finally breathe out, grabbing the shotgun and leans against the wall. Your eyes look at the wood. Sharp and keen. {+23} Can possibly tear through flesh. Good to know. You close your eyes and nibble on your lower lip. Trying to keep your cool. Who knows how many of those are here and if all are cut from the same cloth as the one you encountered. You start thinking to yourself, letting your mind wonder. This can be good and bad at the same time. You seem lost in thought, deserving a well rested nap. You slump up against the wall, cuddling your trusty best friend shotgun and doze off to your daydreams.

{Time skip brought to you by me. You don't wanna read it all. Trust me...Forgot to mention this is a daydream I sat and thought about making. Any and all feedback would be appreciated}

A noise jolted you from your sleep. You get startled and grip your shotgun. Ready to kill and pillage their goods...You seem to enjoy video game references a lot. Maybe too much. Your eyes slowly look at the closet. Something.. or someone is in there. Loud bangs shake the door. Your body quivers as you look at the hole. It seems the creature isn't here right now. You get up and slowly walk to the door. You try to calm your racing heart, swallowing every last aching feeling that rise and fall with every breath that fills your lungs. You grip the knob and carefully try the door again. It's unlocked? You swore it was locked last time. Has someone been in here? How long have you been sleep?? Has it been hours already??? You shake the thoughts from your mind and open the door. You press your body against the wall. A loud thump hits the ground, Your quickly glance at the hole and see a intersecting hallway.

There's nothing in sight from what you can see. You move your body a bit and peak down at what fell. {+298} Another one?! This one seems to be hostile. Deranged and pissed. It runs into the wall, the bed, then slams into the wall holding the mirror. You see the cloth slip down from it and immediately close your eyes and get down on the ground. Keeping your eyes away from the direction of the mirror. Something in front of you gets your attention and makes you freeze. You glance up at the creature and notice it has eyes?! They look dead into you. Cold, Merciless, Unrelenting. They are slashed badly. The iris move around as the lids twitch, trying to desperately close. You feel your heart stop. You go quiet and notice it doesn't have antenna. Maybe they got cut off? Explains the blood on my knife...well some of it. Blood covers the creature's body. You take a bit to admire what type of animal or humanoid thing god created this time. Maybe Satan made it to represent sin. A lack of something to teach you a lesson? NAh. It rubs his feet on the ground before making a dash for the hole in the wall. Just as it left you finally took as much air as you needed. Your stomach hurts a bit. Time to eat but first explore this new area.

You crawl towards the closet and see nothing but blood, Splattered on the walls, door, and ceiling...Well then that kinda spoils my appetite. {-7935} You close the door, You've had more experience with blood then others. Just the thought of this being from something else makes you uneasy.. You shake off the thought and crawl towards the cloth on the ground. You hold it over your eyes and cover the mirror, reaching in your bag for the thread and tying it in place. Now that you don't have to crawl and avoid contact. You feel a little bit better. You sit by your little area and take a look at the food and meds. It's your favorite!!!! You smile and take a bite, not before taking your meds because they are very important!!! {Don't forget. Be sure to take your meds reader} The flavors melt in your mouth as you enjoy the meal {+928724282127} While eating you grab your pocket watch, clicking open and looking at the time eleven twenty. Almost midnight. You're so close. You can taste victory on your taste buds. Aside from the delicious food in your mouth. Don't give up. I know you can get through this. You are stronger than what they claim. Don't believe what they say. You are better than what they want you to believe. Your clear mind, healthy heart, guided spirit are loved. Even if you don't know it yet. People care about you even if some don't show it till it's too late. I promise you. You are loved. You feel a tear slide down your cheek. You enjoy your happiness and the comfort of food as you wait for time to pass. It seems to be like hours but has only been a minute. Once you finish eating and wipe your mouth. You decide to start making Mollies. You strangely know how to do this. You question if your teen angst has burned down something... You question if you are a arson and just don't know it yet {+Hell yes Motherfucking A} You set each bottle down and prepare yourself. The last moments are always the hardest but you know you can get through this.

You hear humming and the tapping. One of it's coming!!! You get your gun ready. Coin in hand ready to start a riot. One slowly creeps around the corner. Eyes and all feeling the walls and clawing into any surface the being's hands come in contact with. You throw a coin into the hallway to make the creature come out of hiding. It looks at the coin and holds onto the object, trying to put it's claws through the metal but just feels the texture. The being seems confused but curious. You watch every movement it makes. Scared evolution has countered your knowledge. It appears to be so. The being opens its mouth and licks the coin. Your eyes widen. It's huge... {That's what she said} You see many more eyes instead it's mouth and how long the tongue is. You guess the extra assets are to examine the prey and make sure they aren't alive. You aren't so sure about the tongue. You've seen enough anime to know where this is going... {+6942069} The being drops the coin and looks at you. You've been spotted. STRIFE {+HS413} The creature licks their mouth, You grab a frag grenade and a pull the pin. You throw it and prepare to light a Molotov. You flick your lighter, frantically trying to catch a light. A wailing cry draws your attention. You avert your eyes while still trying to light the thread. The creature contorts and tries to morph into a better form. Picking itself up but slouching down to change again. You draw your eyes to the lighter and keep flicking it. "Work goddamit!!!" Like God and Satan heard your pleads it worked but just as you were about to throw it. The creature vanishes from your sight. You wanna peak your head out and look around but you don't trust it. You get in a better position, Ready to use deadly force if needed. You wait patiently and hear the tapping.

Like it's directly above the hole or on the ceiling. You wait some more. The sounds grows closer then gets further and farther away. You feel like it's ready to attack again. You were right! It's coming this way! You must prepare yourself to whoop so ass like the bad ass motherfucking {King/Queen/Cutie/Other} you are.

You put your foot on one side of the blasted hole, the other is slightly bent. You see one crawling fast towards the opening. Twisting and distorting their face in agony. That frag grenade got them good. You aim down the sight, waiting to see its ugly mug peak through the entrance ready and prepared to how do you Americans say it 'Bust a cap in yo ass'. You feel like its a reference from a video game that you enjoy. Smiling a bit you feel confident and encouraged.{+11} Now you mentally prepare yourself for what's about to come in a matter of seconds. You see the look on the creatures face, the eyes stare into your soul. You feel uneasy but keep your hold on the shotgun, finger ready to pull the trigger. A voice fills your ears. Shifting your sight to the room around you. You glance around swearing it felt like it was right beside your head. The creature notices you seem distract, taking it's chances to strike. In the corner of your eyes you see it bolt towards your arm trying to incapacitate you. You push off the door, getting some distant before pulling the trigger. Blood and goo bursting out of its head. You feel some splat on your face almost getting in your mouth. You immediately dropped the shotgun and reach inside your bag for one of the clean rags. The sounds echoes through the abandon structure.

You open a bottle of water and wet the rag, You carefully wipe your face of the foreign substance not taking any chances in case its a form of acid. Once you clean the majority of your face, Your sight returns to you. You decide to examined what you killed. After all curiosity strikes most of us the first chance it gets. You take a deep breathe, This thing could be alive and waiting to binge into your flesh.{-60} You stop thinking bad and try to encourage yourself while slowly turning it over. It can't be that bad right?? It's just some monster. Its not real. It can't hurt me. You chuckle to yourself, thinking of memes in bad situations. Dark humor does help some in dire times like this. {+666} Ha ha I'm in danger c: {Bonus +7000} To your surprise and everyone else's...its you. A creepy twisted nightmare form of you. This is fueling your nightmare and making you wish you could wake up {-2000} You feel sick to your stomach and vomit in your mouth a bit. Slowly swallowing and feeling tingling go down your spine. Never again. It leaves a horrible taste in your mouth. You quickly gargle and spit out the water into a rag. You sigh but don't let it bring you down. You walk towards the bed and cover the corpse with the covers. At least you have some morals left. Not wanting to look at 'you' like that. You move it away from the hole and push it under the bed. You feel remorse leave you as you head towards your gun. These things can't live and you'll be damned to let them kill you. You reload your shotgun with a shell and pump it. Locked and loaded. You feel like a fucking badass. Ready to conquer this one step at a time. You smirk and look at your watch. Twelve o clock. Finally you did it. Tears burst from your eyes as you clutch the watch close to your heart. "I'm coming my love. Just wait for me"

You survived but your story isn't over. You still have so much more to find out. Join us next time to find out what's next. Should the author make a second part? Nobody knows.

Your points amount to...? ? ?

Author hasn't calculated it yet...

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way out. I'm stuck here. Just us. Well just me. But I'm not alone. You are here. My guardian. My protector. My oxygen. You shield me from the pain. You take it all away. Leaving me numb and empty. My shackles. My burden. My hell. You held me down when I wanted to scream and yell. You shut me up and told me the cold hard truth. You spat in my face as I cried and begged you to stop. When I didn't recolonize who I saw in the mirror anymore, You smiled at your work as I shook with every step I took. Quivered with every breath that filled my legs. You chained my heart and pinned each needle with thread fixing each hole I made. You defended me til the end. In your own little way... Well I guess I should return the favor? You did what I couldn't helped me through some tough times. Gave me courage when I kept quiet and was afraid of what they would do. I don't regret you. I do resent some stuff but I'd never take it back. Even If I could, I wouldn't. I don't even know who I am anymore. If you leave...I won't know how to do anything myself. So please...Stay? If not for me. Then for her. Please I beg of you. Be one with me


End file.
